Cold Feet
by emily1dbowlesx
Summary: Katniss has a strange dream about the birth of her baby and starts to doubt whether it is really a good idea to have a baby. can Peeta help or is this the end of their unborn baby? Feedback/Reviews welcome :D


_An excruciating pain went through my body as another contraction rolled over me. This can't be happening it's too soon. Something's wrong. I looked around me and realised that I was in the capitol hospital. "NO NO, PEETA", I screamed, where was he, why was this happening. I started to struggle there was people surrounding me as I was laying down, A new voice filled my ears, "now, now Katniss keep calm dear in just a little while you will have a baby!", this could not be right I was only three months pregnant. Another painful contraction rolled over my body and I cried out in pain. Suddenly the doors opened and Peeta came running through, "Katniss, I hope you haven't had the baby without me", he chuckled. How is he so calm! I sat up and got the surprise of my life as my stomach was the size of a volcano, how did I not realise that? I was suddenly wheeled into a different room and moved on to another bed. "Alright Katniss", said one of the eccentric nurses, "your baby is breech and we are going to need to do C-section". A big mask was suddenly shoved on to my face and I felt drowsy, I looked around to see Peeta with two heads standing there smiling. Everything went black. _

_I awoke to a baby's cries filling the room and Peeta was at my side holding my hand. I wanted my baby in my arms, "my baby, where is my baby?" I asked to whoever would listen, the nurse came to my side and held her up so I could see it. The baby had a blanket wrapped around is so you couldn't see its face. "Are you ready Katniss?" the nurse said, "do you want to see your baby?",_

"_Yes, yes", I pleaded, "please show her to me. The baby was held higher and the blanket was pulled off of it. The baby looked exactly like president snow the same harsh stare, the same everything. _

"_NO", I screamed,"NOOO"…._

I awoke with a gasp; I looked down frantically to check my stomach to find out that it was the little three month bump that I went to bed with. What was happening, why was I having dreams about my unborn child turning in to President Snow? He was dead. Was it a sign that I couldn't look after this child after all? It took Peeta five years to finally persuade me to have a child and now I was beginning to wonder whether it was really what I wanted. What if something went wrong and he really did turn out to look like President Snow?

Whilst I was having this mini breakdown, I failed to realise Peeta was slowly waking up beside me. I started to leave the bed to go downstairs when he grabbed my hand as he felt the bed move. I jumped, which made him fully wake up. "Katniss, what's wrong why are you so jumpy and where are you going?",

"I was just going downstairs to get a drink, I'm fine",

"Katniss, I saw you jump, you had a bad dream again didn't you?",

"No", I said nut I knew there was really no point, he could read me like a book. "Katniss", he said exasperated, "come on, we've been through this, you can tell me anything", he leaned forward and stroked my cheek looking in to my eyes. "I love you Katniss", he whispered, at that moment I burst in to tears, _damn you Peeta why do you have to be so understanding, _I though. Some strong arms surrounded me and I leaned into them, grateful for the comfort. The sobs racked through my body as I remembered the terrifying dream I had but moments ago, I was too afraid Peeta would laugh at me if I straight out told him, I mean come on I dream that our baby is going to look like President Snow . The Sobs soon subsided and I was hiccupping into Peeta's shoulder when he finally decided to speak to me, "Tell me what you dream was about", he said softly. I took a deep breath and looked up from my hiding place in Peeta's shoulder, "Ok, but don't laugh at me", I told him sternly.

"Of course I won't",

"I had a dream that I had our baby and it looked exactly like President Snow, and now I don't think I am ready to be a mother Peeta. What if there's something wrong when it is born, or, or it doesn't even like me! Or what I don't even like hi-",

I was cut off by Peeta's soft lips on top of mine; he has a habit of doing that. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes, "Katniss your being stupid, you _are_ going a great mother. You are strong, caring and I will be there to help you every step of the way". He looked so concerned and genuine that I pulled him into a hug before I started crying once again. He just chuckled and lowered us both down on to the bed and turned off of the light. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Peeta, I was about to fall asleep when the baby started kicking again. I wasn't sure if Peeta was asleep or not but I knew he loved to feel the baby kick, so I grabbed his hand from resting on the top of my bump and moved it to the bottom where the kicking was happening. He chuckled sleepily and rubbed the spot. I then knew that everything would be alright, Peeta was in it with me so there was no reason to be afraid. The baby stopped and Peeta pulled me closer to him and I drifted off to sleep listening to the sound of Peeta's heartbeat.


End file.
